Talking
by Angelcoin1919
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika have a talk about Gon's and Killua's relationship. LeorioXKurapika, KilluaXGon, and mentions of HisokaXIllumi


The Talk

Me: this is my second story ever made! And it's the first one-shot and HunterXHunter story ever! I'm so happy! Enjoy!

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The Talk

"Hey, Kurapika. What do you think about Gon's and Killua's relationship?" Leorio asked as he sat down next to Kurapika on the coach.

"I don't know what you mean Killua and Gon are best friends are they no? what else is there to them?" Kurapika asked as he took a sip of tea out of his green decorated tea cup.

"You know what I mean. Haven't you noticed how Killua looks at Gon? How he has that look in his eye when ever he glances at Gon or how he tenses up when ever Gon is not around?!" Leorio exclaimed as he looked at Kurapika in the corner of his eye.

"I have." Kurapika simply stated as he took another sip of his green tea.

"If you did. Why did you say you didn't!?" Leorio asked as he leaned back into the comfy blue sofa and looked at the blank TV screen.

"I said I didn't understand the question. And why are you even worrying about their relationship anyways?" Kurapika said as he looked into the blank TV screen to look at the reflection of him and Leorio sitting on the blue love seat sofa.

"I'm worried that Gon hasn't noticed yet" Leorio said as he too looked into the blank TV screen.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"I mean that Gon is very naive and he may never" Leorio paused as he looked down at his tea." Killua is very brave and all but I don't think he's brave enough to tell Gon how he feels, and I don't want him regretting that he never told Gon how he truly feels about him if Gon fell in love with another person" Leorio said as he took a sip of tea.

"Then why didn't we help them?" Kurapika questioned as he placed his tea cup down on the table in front of him.

"W-what!? You'll actually help me!?" Leorio asked as he watched Kurapika get up from his seat and walk toward the door.

"You never asked me to help you, and I'm helping Killua and Gon notice their feelings for each other." Kurapika said as he looked back at Leorio. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you coming or not?" Kurapika asked as he walked out the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey, Kurapika!" Leorio said as he entered the elevator that lead up to Killua and Gon apartment.

"What?" Kurapika asked as he entered the elevator after Leorio pressed the button to Gon's and Killua's floor is at.

"I think Gon is seme" Leorio stated with a straight face.

"Pff. U-um I-I think Gon would be uke" Kurapika said as he tried his best to not laugh at Leorio.

"I'm serious! Gon has black hair so that means he is seme!" Leorio said as the elevator door began to close.

"So what does that have to do with everything?" Kurapika asked as he raised eyebrows.

"Well I'm seme in our relationship so I think Gon would be seme to because he has the same hair color." Leorio stated as he did a self proclaimed pose and smiled.

"So what does that have to do with anything? Illumi has the same hair col9or and he's uke in his relationship." Kurapika stated.

"Wait a second who's illumes partner?" Leorio asked as he looked at Kurapika wide eyed.

"Hiskoa." Kurapika simply stated.

"Hisoka! No one can out seme Hisoka at all! That one doesn't count!" Leorio yelled and raised his hands in the air to emphasize point.

"So."

"You need better reasons than that to make Gon uke!" Leorio stated as he calmed down smirking to himself.

"Gon is more naïve than Killua, Gon is smaller than Killua, Gon is less sexually mature than Killua, Gon is-" Kurapika started to say until Leorio interrupted him by yelling.

"I get it! I get it already! Well find out who is right when we get them together!" Leorio then stepped out onto the floor where Gon and Killua lived.

"Wow this place is nice!" Leorio exclaimed as he let out a low whistle while looking at the very elegant floor where Killua and Gon lived right now.

"Of course it is. They both won a lot of money at the sky arena, and they collect a lot of bounties, find a lot of treasure that are worth a million, discover undiscovered islands too!" Kurapika said as he watched Leorio look around some more.

"Kurapika which room is theirs?" Leorio asked as he placed his ear against a random door.

"That's their room your placing your to" Kurapika said as he walked over to Leorio.

"Shhhh!" Leorio hushed Kurapika urgently as he motioned for Kurapika to come over and eavesdrop on their younger friends.

"….." was all that Kurapika said as he placed his ear to the door as well. He was about to say something to Leorio until he heard some panting threw the door.

"K-Killu-ahh!"

"Gon can I ent-"

"I-I don't know how to c-continue"

Kurapika and Leorio had to strain his ears to hear the next part.

"Don't worry Gon-_chan_, but it might hurt"

"I don't care as long as you are the one to-Ahh!"

"t-t-t-t-t-there h-having sex!" Leorio whispered madly and blushed a dark color of red.

Lets leave them b-be" Kurapika paused to control the major blush on his face "They obviously know how each other feels" Kurapika said quickly before he grabbed Leorio on the back of his shirt and dragged him to the elevator.

"Sooo… "Kurapika started as the elevator closed cutting off a very loud scream coming from Gon being penetrated.

"So what?" asked Leorio asked as he ignored the loud scream coming from Gon and tried to get his blush under control?

"I win" was all that Kurapika said while he smirked, his blush fully gone.

"What did you mean you win?! What did you when at?" Leorio exclaimed as his face began to go red all over again but this time not of embarrassment but instead rage.

"Gon is uke and Killua is seme. I am right and you are wrong. You owe me" Kurapika simple stated as if he was explaining 2+2.

"I don't owe you anything!" Leorio fumed.

"Yes you do. Just admit it. If you do I'll tell you what I want later." Kurapika said as he turned around to face Leorio.

"No. you tell me what I have to do. If it deals with money then it's a no." Leorio said as he looked down at Kurapika.

"fine." Kurapika said as he started to play with Leorio's tie.

"What are y-" Leorio was then cut off by Kurapika yanking on his tie and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hmm… if that was what you wanted then you didn't have to ask" Leorio said when Kurapika and he parted for air.

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind" Kurapika responded as he leaned up to capture Leorio's lips again.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Me: Hoped everyone liked it! Review please! You'll make Killua, Gon, Kurapika, Hisoka, and Illumi happy!

Illumi: …

Me: well he's happy on the inside!

Illumi: ….

Me: it kill you to smile?!

Illumi: yes it would.


End file.
